crash_co_testing_labfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Spurs: Dreams into Madness
Silver Spurs: Dreams into Madness is a 2019 cartoon action-adventure film produced by Crash Co. It serves as the first chapter of the Spursverse since Crash Co. took over the franchise when Lone Planet Productions retired. Much like the previous installments of the franchise, it is a large-scale crossover between multiple video game and television franchises, including but not limited to Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gravity Falls, The Powerpuff Girls, and Mega Man. The movie revolves around the Silver Spurs, a group of heroes that formed together to protect the multiverse from any and all evil. As the movie is developed under a new company, the film will have some differences from the previous entries, but Crash Co. has mentioned that they will do what they can to stay true to the source material. Plot Premise After the events of Silver Spurs Omicron: Echoes of Disaster, the Spurs have made their career as guardians of the multiverse. When new recruits for the team begin training, they are sent on their first mission; stop Fawful from harnessing the power of the Pure Hearts. He is eventually bested and the new heroes begin to celebrate as the return to HQ. Little do they know, however, that the Pure Hearts' power had been used to restore the Dreamstone and Darkstone, thus reviving Antasma. Now seeking world domination, he uses his newly-gained nightmare powers to plunge into the nightmares of his foes and bring back their most feared villains; these include Dimentio, Obsidia, Chaos, Mother Brain, Nightmare, Lady Bow, and Infinite. The villains, now working under Antasma, bring the multiverse to chaos as the Spurs come to the rescue. Full Plot The first scene shows a large grassland at night. A small windmill is sees nearby, as well as some old barrels, haystacks, and wheelbarrows. Some footsteps are heard, and the camera pans to see three people, in particular Yoshi, Rabbid Mario, and their leader Rookie the Wolf, slowly wandering through. The three have been tasked with retrieving a Power Star hidden somewhere in the area. Yoshi complains about how long it will take to find it, and Rabbid Mario begins babbling nonsense as Rookie quickly shuts them both up. They look past some trees and see a Power Star, floating above the ground. Just as Rookie is about to get it, a strange pink figure swings through on a grappling hook, grabbing the Power Star. The figure lands on a nearby haystack and reveals herself as Fuchsia the Cat, and taunts the trio as she runs off with the Power Star. Rookie, Yoshi, and Rabbid Mario begin the chase, but are quickly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Blossom kicks Rookie into a haystack, Rabbid Mario tries to use his Melee to smash Bubbles, but misses and hits a gardening hoe, which hilariously hits him in the face, and Buttercup grabs Yoshi's tongue and swings him into a wheelbarrow, sending it rolling away. The girls high-five each other as they fly over to Fuchsia, saying that they have been taken care of. However, a Warp Star flies through the group, snatching the Power Star out of Fuschia's hands. The camera pans to see Kirby and King Dedede on the Warp Star, taunting them. However, they crash into a tree, sending the Power Star flying forward. The star lands in Yoshi's hands as the wheelbarrow keeps rolling forward, and he runs by Rookie and Rabbid Mario, picking them up. Angered, Buttercup flies into the wheelbarrow and kicks it, flipping it over. It lands into a haystack and takes Fuchsia and Blossom with it. As the wheelbarrow keeps rolling forward, Rabbid Mario fends off the girls with a blast of his Boomshot, sending them away. Rookie congratulates the team for securing the Power Star, but doesn't notice that Shantae is directly in the wheelbarrow's path. She transforms into an elephant, which the wheelbarrow smashes into and splits in half, each with a single wheel. Both halves diverge into random directions, with Rabbid Mario on one and Yoshi and Rookie on the other. Fuchsia lands on Rabbid Mario's half of the wheelbarrow, who takes the Power Star from his hands. Both halves then drive past each other. Using his tongue, Yoshi grabs Fuchisa's tail to pull him and Rookie towards them, sending them both near the windmill. Fuchsia grabs onto one blade of the windmill with the Power Star in hand, but Rabbid Mario grabs onto her legs, sending them both upward. Blossom and Bubbles fly into the two and try to smack Rabbid Mario away, but Kirby and King Dedede fly by and fend them off. Rabbid Mario eventually loses balance and falls off the windmill and, miraculously, lands back on his half of the wheelbarrow. Yoshi jumps off his half and grabs onto a blade, chasing Fuchsia as the windmill spins. Rookie then smashes into Shantae, sending the two into a haystack. Shantae then emerges with Rookie's glasses on, and quickly falls off the wheelbarrow. Rookie takes back his glasses, but doesn't see a nearby haystack and runs into it. On the windmill, Fuchsia latches her grappling hook to a nearby tree, but Yoshi grabs onto her feet with his tongue. Below, Rookie and Rabbid Mario are carrying one half of the wheelbarrow, though Buttercup flies by and squeezes his tongue, causing him to let go of Fuchsia and land in Rookie and Rabbid Mario's wheelbarrow. Fuchsia, with the Power Star still in her hand, lands on the other half of the wheelbarrow as it moves forward, with Shantae jumping on it and the Powerpuff Girls following. Yoshi tells Rookie and Rabbid Mario to push their half faster to catch up to the girls. Kirby and Dedede then fly into it with their Warp Star, giving it a speed boost. The two halves then ride right next to each other as all of them begin fighting over the Power Star. Yoshi takes the star and swallows it, but a punch from Buttercup causes him to spit it back out. It lands in King Dedede's hands, which is then taken by Blossom. Rabbid Mario smacks it with his Melee, sending it flying and landing in Bubbles' hands. She looks behind herself and sees a tree, and everyone screams as they collide into it, sending them into a puddle of mud. Rookie then gets up, sees the Power Star, and grabs it, hoisting it upwards as it shines. Then a "SIMULATION OVER; RED TEAM WINS" is heard, as the nighttime grassland reforms into a large, white room. Rookie helps Fuchsia up as she congratulates him, and everyone else shakes each other's hand. Then, Mario and PAC-MAN enter the room, congratulating them on their training. Yoshi asks how many points this leaves the Red Team, and behind, Sonic the Hedgehog marks a tally mark on a chalkboard, saying that both teams are now even. ---- Sometime later, Mario, Sonic, PAC-MAN, Mega Man, Bowser, and Gumball Watterson are in a large conference room, viewing footage of the new recruits' latest training session. They also scroll through other camera feeds, showing the rebuilding of Mecha Sonic, Bandanna Waddle Dee and Meta Knight sparring with the Squid Sisters, and Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Yoshi and Rabbid Cranky trying (and failing) to work together to get a red flag on top of a large alcove. Mario comments on how well the new recruits have been handling their training, with PAC-MAN adding that they have been getting better since they first begun. Bowser, however, says that they will need a lot more training before they are ready for their first mission. This leads into an argument between the five Spurs about weather or not they're ready to fully join the Spurs on missions yet. Rookie manages to hear part of the argument from the other end of the conference room's door, with Fuchsia close by. While as all of this is happening though, Luigi runs to the Spurs and interrupts them, telling them to flip the camera feed to Pi'illo Island. Mario does so and sees a video message sent by Fawful, saying he is planning to harness the power of the Dreamstone and Darkstone to take over the universe. Bowser suggests a bet to Mario, in which the new recruits will be sent to battle Fawful. Mario says he has faith in them, promising that they will prosper. From outside, Fuchsia says that she has doubts about this mission. However, Rookie promises that they will succeed and prove their worth. ---- Soon, all the spurs are seen outside of headquarters, next to the Battleship Halberd. All of the new recruits begin boarding the ship, with Dry Bowser and his Dry Bones minions commanding it. He comments how it's only the second strongest airship he's ever seen, but it will have to do. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong board the Halberd first, taking a humongous pile of bananas with them. Following them are the Rabbids, Squid Sisters, Kirby, Dedede, Bandanna waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Shantae, Rookie and Fuchsia, the Powerpuff Girls, Snoopy and Woodstock, Duck Hunt, and Yoshi. Rookie thanks Mario for letting him handle the mission, who wishes him and his allies luck. PAC-MAN tells them to stay safe, while Sonic pats Rookie on the pack, telling him to come back in one piece. Rookie finally boards the Halberd as it flies off for Pi'illo Island. Mario has a look of worry on his face, with Gumball asking him what's wrong. Mario simply answers that he hops everyone will be OK. As the Halberd flies off, everyone has taken their seats as Dry Bowser and his minions set course for Pi'illo Island. On the way however, one of the Dark Bones points out that they forgot to stock up on fuel before they left. Dry Bowser tells his minions to buckle up, saying that it will be a bumpy landing. Dry Bowser then says that there is good news and bad news over the intercom: the good news being that they are landing immediately, and the bad news being that they're crash landing. As the Halberd is falling to the ocean and everyone panics, Dry Bowser commands his minions to steer into a nearby island. The battleship lands and skids across the ground, entering a Nether Portal. Now in the Nether, the ship slides through lava, with everyone panicking except Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Luigi, who are playing checkers. Rabbid Mario loses and angrily throws the checkerboard out the window, which hits a pillar and causes it to topple on the Halberd, with an End Portal falling on them. Now in the End, the ship lands on the Ender Dragon, who continues to fly around with everyone panicking more. The ship slides off and enters another End Portal, sending it miraculously to Pi'illo Island. As everyone calms down, Dry Bowser tells everyone that the Halberd has been wrecked and can't fly anymore, with Meta Knight angrily saying that the ship cost him a fortune. Rookie tells everyone to relax, saying that he'll send in a G.U.N. ship to pick them up when the mission is over. Now on Pi'illo Island, everyone heads for Pi'illo Castle, now being given a Fawful-like overhaul. Fuchsia looks around and finds Prince Dreambert, wounded. Everyone gathers as the prince says that Fawful and his forces overpowered him, and that he is already trying to harness the Dreamstone and Darkstone's powers. Some of the Dry Bones take him to the remains of the Halberd to tend his injuries while everyone else goes inside. Part of the group head straight into the front door while the rest climb on the roof. Rookie, Fuchsia, Yoshi, the Rabbids, the Kongs, Shantae, and Duck Hunt confront Fawful in the throne room, where the stones are. Fawful calls in a squadron of Dark Mechawfuls to fight everyone. Soon after, the rest of the heroes fall from the roof as battle begins. Yoshi eats a Dark Mechawful's fist and spits it back out at another. The head then attempts to fly off, but is knocked down by Blossom. The rest of the Powerpuff Girls then take another Dark Mechawful and throw it into a pillar, causing it to topple and destroy more mechs. The Rabbids begin taking apart the Dark Mechawfuls with their weapons, and the Kongs start tearing them apart and using the scrap metal to fend of more. Shantae becomes a harpy and carries Bandanna Waddle Dee as he throws several spears, impaling Dark Mechawfuls below. Dedede tries to inhale some while Meta Knight, besides him, slices one in half with the Galaxia. All the while, Fawful is using his Vacuum Helmet to suck out the Dreamstone and Darkstone's power. Kirby approaches him to try and attack, but Fawful turns around and fires a laser at him, sending him careening into a wall. Rookie and Fuchsia then use their grappling hooks for a team-up attack, which Fawful carefully dodges. Dunk Hunt then shoots Fawful with an NES Zapper, but misses. The two then have a gunfight, with Duck Hunt losing and taking a plasma shot to the body, knocking him down. Woodstock, however, takes the plasma gun and throws it to Snoopy, who catches it. Fawful angrily chases the two around the castle, avoiding Dark Mechawfuls. Now seeing the opportunity, Rookie, Fuchsia, Dry Bowser, and the Squid Sisters begin pummeling on the Vacuum Helmet, eventually destroying it. Fawful then gets hit with a Dark Mechawful thanks to Donkey Kong, knocking him out. Before collapsing, Fawful pushes a button on a remote, sending a searchlight into the air. Just after Rookie puts the Dreamstone and Darkstone back in their proper place on a pedestal in front of the throne, he notices a rabbit-like symbol on the searchlight. He points this out to the others, and Yoshi recognizes it as the Broodals' symbol, and says they need to escape now. Before they can however, more Dark Mechawfuls attack in a last stand to take out the heroes. From above, however, a large explosion is heard, blasting open the roof of Pi'illo Castle. Three Arwings fly by and pick off some of the Dark Mechawfuls, with a camera zoom showing Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal piloting them. Knuckles the Echidna glides through the air and punches through some more mechs. Meanwhile, Fera, carried by Quetz, begins launching beams at the Dark Mechawful squadron. Lastly, Cream the Rabbit and her Winged Blue Yoshi friend pick off the last of the Dark Mechawfuls with an egg. Everyone lands on the ground, as the rest of the heroes meet up with them. Yoshi explains that the Broodals have been coming, and they need to get out of here as soon as possible. Fox, however, says that they have already sent in a G.U.N. Truck, which just then, smashes through the wall. Pearl the pokes her head out from the driver's seat, telling everyone to climb into the back. As the doors open, everyone piles into the truck as it drives off. Yoshi, however, can't get on in time and instead latches onto it with his tongue as the truck drives across the island. In the sky, a large, white airship can be seen. Topper, Hariet, Rango, and Spewart are standing on the ship's bow. Topper points out that this was the place they were called to, and the rest wonder why they were there. Their leader, Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins, then appears, saying that their plan has been hijacked by the Silver Spurs. She points to the G.U.N. Truck driving off into the distance, and says that they were the ones responsible. All of the Broodals hop off of their airship and board on karts that miraculously appear, then drive off in pursuit of the G.U.N. Truck. On the truck, Pearl, Belle, Brittany, and Sarina are all working together driving the truck, Wario and Waluigi are at a weapons table, Brooke is looking through surveillance, and Roll is navigating. Shantae asks where they are going, while Falco says that they are heading for Mount Pajama, where the rest of the Star Fox team will be on the Great Fox, waiting for them to arrive. Buttercup sighs in relief, saying that the truck is too crowded for her taste. However, Brooke says they they have company, poninting to the Broodals approaching them on karts. Dry Bowser tells the kids to speed up, which they do, leading to a car chase. Rango throws his hat at the G.U.N. Truck, causing it to open its doors and expose everyone inside. Duck Hunt takes their NES Zapper and fires it, shooting Rango off of his cart. Hariet tries to throw a bomb in it, but the Squid Sisters close the doors just in time for it to bounce off. The chase then leads to the base of Mount Pajama. Yoshi tells everyone that the Broodals are catching up, prompting Wario and Waluigi to push a button, revealing buzzsaws on the truck. They begin flailing around, but the Broodals manage to dodge. Spewart squirts poison at one of them, melting it, and Hariet throws another bomb, which explodes another. Madame Broode then throws Chan Chompikins at the last buzzsaw, destroying it. In a panic, Yoshi starts throwing eggs at them, and manages to hit Topper and send him falling off the mountain. The rest of the Broodals begin gaining on them. Brooke warns everyone of how close they are, and Pearl tells the rest of the girls to take their battle stations, including herself, leaving the steering wheel unmanned. Fera, panicking, tells Pearl to get back on the wheel, but the Underworlder girl suggests that she takes the wheel herself. Fera denies, though Quetz hops on the driver's seat and begins recklessly driving through rocks and boulders, much to everyone's dismay. This, however, causes both Topper and Hariet to fall off track, getting smashed by boulders. Broode continues her pursuit, and Yoshi warns everyone that she's getting closer. Dry Bowser then decides to activate the secret weapon: he pulls a switch, causing Mecha Sonic to rise from the ground. He then takes out the Master Emerald, with Knuckles angrily asking where he got that from. Dry Bowser simply answers with "relax" and touches it with Mecha Sonic, causing him to turn into his super state and rocket forward, pushing the G.U.N. Truck with him. They fly off Mount Pajama but into the Great Fox, crashing into the wall. As everyone dizzily walks out, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and General Pepper welcome everyone. Just as they begin to fly off, Broode appears and grabs Chain Chompikins, throwing him onto one of the Great Fox's wings and latching onto it. She then uses her massive weight to try and stop the Great Fox from flying, causing everyone to panic. Rookie and Fuchsia try to get outside of the Great Fox to knock Chain Chompikins off, who growls at them. However, they use their combined Wispons to knock him off, taking a chunk of the wing with him, and smashes into Broode's face, destroying the Chain Chomp and knocking her off the mountain. Everyone cheers as they fly off, heading back to Silver Spurs headquarters to celebrate their accomplishment. Rookie in particular is thankful, thinking that he had finally proven his worth. ---- Back at Pi'illo Castle however, the Dreamstone and Darkstone begin spurting in power, eventually flashing and creating a portal, where Antasma, the bat king, emerges. He looks at the surrounding rubble and destroyed Dark Mechawfuls, realizing that the Silver Spurs were responsible for this. Antasma, however, simply chuckles it off, saying that they will be nothing more than a twig compared with his power. Taking the Dreamstone and Darkstone, he floats away, planning to use his powers to take over the world. He then states that he will be using the Spurs' worst nightmares against them, picking them off one by one. Characters Heroes Villains